Due to a variety of factors including, but not limited to, global warming, resulting agricultural effects, such as increased drought and depleted arable land, and worldwide population growth, increasing the ability to grow food at high area density under stable and precisely controlled environment is important to sustaining a reliable food supply, while also utilizing significant automation in order to increase efficiency and reduce costs.